


017. Baby Toys

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Person 1 Keeps Impulsively Buying Baby ToysPepperony





	017. Baby Toys

Okay, so Tony might not be the best at articulating his thoughts and feelings, especially to Pepper, and especially sober. Sure he’d tried to stop drinking several times, but it was always like he was so close, then his life goes to shit and it’s back to square one. Where was he again? Right, Tony had thought about what his life might be like if Pepper and him had a kid. He had a dream about it every now and then since meeting Peter Parker, a.k.a. Spider-man, the more and more he thought about it, the more he wanted to have a kid.

Everytime Tony had tried to talk to Pepper, about possibly having a kid, he was interrupted. Whether it be Avenger shit or something with SI, it was always something. And it was working Tony’s last nerves, and those are supposed to be reserved for The Kid. 

At this point, opposed to trying to tell her, he was going to show her. And if that doesn’t work, then he’ll flat out tell her. But right now, he was just buying baby stuff. Mostly baby toys. 

But all that started almost 2 months ago at this point. And it was getting extensive. There were little toys just about everywhere, anywhere Pepper might see them. She’d already said something to F.R.I.D.A.Y. about it, who in turn told him. He was just waiting for her to say something to him, rather than F.R.I.D.A.Y., but she still hadn’t. So he decided that when she got home, he was going to say something. Time to end this game.

Right on cue, he could hear the elevator ding and the clicks of Pepper’s heels as she walked towards the living room, where Tony was waiting for her. “Oh, Pepper dear.” Tony called.

Without looking up from the tablet she was using to cover-up something he probably did at some point, “What did you do now?” Pepper asked without skipping a beat. God he loved her. It felt like he was falling in love with her all over again. “Tony. What’s wrong?” Pepper asked, right he’ll actually have to answer her before she gets too worried.

Tony looked back to Pepper, who had put her tablet down and was staring intently at Tony. “Nothing much Pep, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Something important.” Tony said, pulling Pepper around and onto the couch with him. 

Pepper sat on the couch, just staring at Tony in confusion, “What is it Tony?” Pepper asked.

Time to bite the bullet Tony. “I was thinking that, maybe, we could have a kid.” Huh, that wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. Except now she’s just staring at him. The fact she isn’t saying anything is worse than her saying no. Actually if she does say no that would really suck but right now it doesn’t seem like she’s going to say anything.

Tony was so enraptured by his thoughts he almost missed her reply. It sounded a lot like yes, but he just had to check, “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“Yes.”


End file.
